Demios (Chapter)
Demios is the 61st chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Vincent looks at Elliot saying no one would want to reject their Chain knowing what would happen to them. He asks if Elliot did it for Oz or for the unconscious Leo, though regardless Vincent would have supported Elliot. Vincent calls him a noble boy and that even in death his soul was noble. Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Sharon learn from Duke Barma and Duchess Rainsworth that the Nightray Duke was murdered by beheading and because his death was so recent Elliot couldn't have been the killer. Gilbert remarks that Elliot isn't the Head-Hunter to which Duchess Rainsworth corrects him by telling him that wasn't what they were saying. Barma tells them they needed to reflect on the nature of the Head-Hunter, an Illegal Contractor who had been killing the Nightray members one by one. Oz finishes saying that anyone who fit that definition could be considered the Head-Hunter. In another room a few Pandora members all have their guns pointed at Vincent who holds his hand out to Leo before turning to look back at the Pandora member closest to him. Duke Barma confirms Oz's statement and tells them whoever killed Duke Nightray was probably a Humpty Dumpty copycat or instead Humpty Dumpty was imitating the Queen of Hearts. Suddenly someone continuously pounds on the door calling for Duchess Rainsworth which she replies asking what had happened now. A Pandora member enters telling her the boy they were questioning had been abducted by Vincent Nightray and the Pandora members in the room had been beheaded. The Captain of the Pandora members calls the scene horrible asking if Vincent really did do all of it recalling that Vincent's Chain Dormouse doesn't have the power to behead. One of the members tells him Dormouse wasn't the one who did it but rather it was the Queen of Hearts, a dark skeletal being with sharp bony wings. Vincent tells Leo about his time being the Head-Hunter as he was called the "Queen of Hearts" when he killed Fred Nightray as the witness of the event described the shadow as such. Vincent remarked it as rude for her to be called the "Queen of Hearts" when her true name was "Demios". Leo asks Vincent if he truly was the Head-Hunter as he recalled that his Chain was Dormouse and that Elliot was contracted with Humpty Dumpty. Vincent replies that Demios is his Illegal Contract, his second contract. Vincent asked if Leo still didn't understand how Vincent managed to escape being swallowed up by the Abyss. Vincent explains that Elliot's Chain Humpty Dumpty was only a copy of Demios and thought he should wait to see why such a thing should exist and that thanks to the information he was able to extract from Duke Nightray finally pieced everything together. He tells Leo that Duke Nightray already knew Leo had inherited Glen Baskerville's soul. They arrive to the Nightray mansion and Leo wonders that this would be the first place Pandora would look before Vincent calls to him to hurry. While Noise has the Pandora members under Duldum's control Leo asks Vincent if Glen is an enemy to Pandora and why his soul was within him. Vincent goes behind him and explains that his eyes can see a "golden light" no one else can and that his ears can hear the voices of people whispering to him. Leo tells Vincent not to touch him but the latter continues that the light was the power of the Abyss hovering above the world and the voices he heard were the thoughts of the past Glen Baskerville incarnations that dwell in his soul. Leo pushes Vincent away again and Vincent tells Leo he should change his clothes and wonders what Duke Nightray thought of this boy. Leo wonders if this is fate and Vincent tells him he told Duke Nightray the Abyss used to be a place filled with golden light and that the Baskervilles were looking for the man who currently held Glen's soul and that that was why Duke Nightray decided to hide Leo away by confining him to the House of Fianna. Vincent chuckles telling him that the Duke wasn't trying to protect him but that if Leo had really turned out to be Glen he would have been a useful trump card for Pandora and the Baskervilles. Vincent reveals when he first showed up in Duke Nightray's secret chamber the latter ordered him to have the Baskervilles protect him and have Leo taken away from Pandora Headquarters. Vincent asked how deeply Duke Nightray was involved in the incident and that he knew the Duke was using Bernice to stay in contact with Isla Yura and to add on that he kept Humpty Dumpty's existence a secret. Leo realizes everything while Vincent starts to cut up the curtains asking Leo if he knew Fianna was a place to conduct research experiments on Chains and explains those with some connection to Chains have an easier time contracting with them, especially children. After explaining Duke Nightray's intentions he calls him scum and a despicable man. During the flashbacks Duke Nightray explains how he needed to conduct research on Chains, since no one could Legally Contract with Raven, in order to keep their position in Pandora and Vincent thinks how Duke Nightray truly deserved to die before beheading his valets and then the Duke himself after explaining his role as the Head-Hunter. Vincent calms down realizing that it's not normal for him to get carried away like that and blames it on the Duke and thinks back to when Elliot was near death telling his little brother that he liked him and thanks him for being able to keep Gilbert from forgetting how to smile. Elliot starts to move surprising Vincent and whispers something into his ear. Vincent understands and tells him he'll tell Leo that Elliot was sorry. In the present Leo calls it all absurd and asks Vincent why he told him this and the later merely states that he wanted to obtain the Intention of the Abyss so that he could have his existence erased from the world so that Gilbert would be able to smile forever. In return Vincent promises to obey Leo's every word and protect him. Leo calls Vincent unbelievable as both of them hurt someone important to them with their existence and Leo starts to cry. Vincent looks slightly surprised and Leo tells him that if he will obey his every word that he wanted him to cut his hair because he was tired of hiding. Vincent remarks in his thoughts that Leo's eyes were beautiful and looked like the Abyss that could devour everything before calling him his lord, Leo Baskerville. Characters in order of appearance * *Fred Nightray* *Glen Baskerville* *Noise *Humpty Dumpty* *John* *Helen* *Marie* *Xerxes Break* *Echo* *Fang* *Jack Vessalius* }} Terms Trivia *Vincent is the true headhunter and Elliot was the minor headhunter due to Humpty Dumpty only copying Demios' power. *Duke Nightray's true reasons are revealed, as his actions were for the Nightray family's honor and pride. *Vincent's true reason for joining the Baskervilles was to obtain the Will of the Abyss so that his wish would be granted; that his existence would be erased and that Gil would be able smile in the sunshine forever. Navigation Category:Manga